


Sweetest Devotion

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: 2010 - The way that Huma looked at her with such devotion and admiration flipped a switch in Hillary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hillma isn't really my thing. But apparently it is a thing on tumblr. So this is for their shippers. I'll take requests too :) Not sure I can write a sex scene though.

Sweetest Devotion

 

It wasn’t the sunlight that woke her up. It wasn’t even the pounding headache from all the alcohol she had consumed from the night before. It was the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that made her ache with regret. For the pain it would cause Bill when she told him, and she would tell him, what had happened. Again. The distance and confusion and awkwardness that it would put in her relationship with Huma. And Anthony, well, fuck him. He didn’t deserve her anyway.

And for a moment she pushed everything away. Forgot who she was. Where she was. Why she was there. She rolled over onto her side, propped her head up on her hand, and admired the dark beauty sleeping next to her. This had happened a few times before and more than likely it would happen again. Neither one of them would ever stop it. Not when in the moment, it always felt so right. 

Hillary’s regret always came later, realizing that more pain than pleasure had been left in her path. She scoffed, she was no better than Bill no many how many times she had told herself she was, no matter how many times that he told her she was. Because here she was doing the same thing to someone else. 

God, this was a vicious cycle. Loving, self-loathing, and rebuilding only to fuck it all up again. The problem was that as Bill had gotten his shit together in the past two decades, she had lost hers. She loved him more than words could express. Loved him and needed him in a way that would shatter most people’s expectation of her, a strong and powerful woman.

But the way Huma looked at her with such admiration and devotion flipped a switch inside her. She knew she should have never let it get as far as it had. It was beautiful fucked up madness and she desperately craved it. Their stolen moments were few and far between but Hillary wouldn’t give them up, her up, for anything. 

Huma stirred next to her, big brown eyes opening, taking in their surroundings. The events of the previous evening came rushing back to her. And when she looked over she was met by long tousled blonde hair and blue orbs staring back at her. This was a new development. Hillary usually put as much space between them as possible after the fact.   
In fact, she had never woken up in bed with her before. Whomever woke up first had the decorum to get up out of bed and leave. “What time is it?” her voice was thick with sleep. 

“I don’t know.” she replied. And she really didn’t. Hours on the clock were the last thing on her mind. “Early.”

They were in Hillary’s hotel suite, that much she knew. “I should get going.”

“Stay.” 

Because Huma would do absolutely anything for her. Anything. And whilst Hillary tried not to take advantage of that, sometimes things got turned upside down. Sometimes she just needed someone that didn’t have all the baggage that she and Bill had. Sometimes she just needed that undying devotion. 

 

-Finished


End file.
